Matilda in Sonic Style
Matilda is a 1996 American fantasy film directed by Danny DeVito, based on the novel of the same name by Roald Dahl. The film was released by TriStar Pictures on August 2, 1996 and starts with Espio the Chameleon as Harry Wormwood, Victoria the Hedgehog as Zinnia Wormwood, Cream the Rabbit as Matilda Wormwood, Rouge the Bat as Agatha Trunchbull and more. Plot Matilda Wormwood (Cream) is an extremely intelligent girl with a bright personality from an early age, but her spiteful and ignorant parents, Harry (Espio) and Zinnia (Victoria), neglect and even mistreat her. When Matilda reaches four, she discovers the local library and walks there every day to read while her family is out, much to the amusement of the librarian, Mrs. Phelps (Sawyer) who gives Matilda a library card. By the age of six, Matilda begins to lose patience with her parents. In retaliation for her father belittling her, she mixes his hair tonic with her mother's hair dye. Harry later takes his family to his workshop where he reveals that the cars he sells are actually faulty and irresponsibly managed. Matilda accuses him openly, he belittles her again and Matilda retaliates against her father again by putting super-glue on his hat which he struggles to get off, forcing Zinnia to cut it off. Harry belittles Matilda again for reading while her family is watching television. As Harry tries to force her to watch with them, Matilda grows very angry and the television suddenly explodes. One of Harry's clients, Agatha Trunchbull (Rouge) is the sadistic headmistress of a run-down school, Crunchem Hall. Harry enrolls Matilda in the school where she befriends several children, but at the same time, learns, especially from Lavender Brown (Amy Rose) and Hortensia (Cosmo) of Miss Trunchbull's nature and her particularly harsh punishments towards the students, such as the dreaded "Chokey", throwing students out of windows and forcing a boy who stole her slice of chocolate cake to eat a whole chocolate cake in front of the entire student body to make him sick (though he finishes the cake without getting sick). Fortunately, Matilda's teacher, Miss Jennifer Honey (Vanilla) is a kind and lovely woman who adores her pupils and takes an immediate liking to Matilda for her intellect. Miss Honey speaks with Miss Trunchbull and requests that Matilda be moved up to a higher class. Miss Honey pays Matilda's parents a visit and requests that they pay more attention to their daughter, but they refuse to listen, effectively making Miss Honey the only person who truly understands Matilda. Meanwhile, Matilda discovers that she and her family are under FBI surveillance, because of her father's shady dealings and purchasing of stolen goods and car parts, but her parents refuse to believe her. The FBI agents having already fooled them into thinking that they're speedboat salesmen. Sometime later, Miss Trunchbull goes to Matilda's class for a weekly "check-up" and starts to belittle the students. As a prank, Lavender places a newt in Miss Trunchbull's water jug to frighten her. Miss Trunchbull accuses Matilda and Matilda's rage at the injustice leads to her telekinetically tipping the glass over and splashing the water and the newt onto Miss Trunchbull, frightening her. Feeling sympathy for Matilda, Miss Honey invites her to her house for tea. On the way, they pass Miss Trunchbull's house, and Miss Honey reveals her secret to Matilda: When she was two years old, her mother died, so her father invited his wife’s stepsister, Miss Trunchbull to live with them and look after Miss Honey while her father was at work. However, Miss Trunchbull mistreated and abused her niece at every opportunity. When Miss Honey was five, her father died of an apparent suicide and in his will, he left all of his assets to Miss Trunchbull, leaving his daughter with nothing. Eventually, Miss Honey moved out of her aunt’s house into a small cottage that she rented from a local farmer. Matilda and Miss Honey briefly sneak into Miss Trunchbull's house while she's out, but her unexpected return leads to a cat-and-mouse chase with Matilda and Miss Honey only barely escaping unseen. When Matilda's telekinetic powers manifest again during when Zinnia and Harry argue which Matilda slams the door in Harry's face. Matilda trains herself to use her ability at her own will and her first act was sabotaging the FBI agents' vehicle during their attempt to search Harry's garage without a warrant. That night, Matilda returns to Miss Trunchbull's house and from outside, wreaks havoc in an attempt to scare Miss Trunchbull away. Miss Trunchbull almost flees in terror, but she finds Matilda's ribbon in the process and realizes that she was there. The next day, Miss Trunchbull visits Matilda's class again to get Matilda to admit her guilt, but as she begins belittling the children again, Matilda uses her powers to write a message on the blackboard, posing as the ghost of Miss Honey's father accusing Miss Trunchbull of murdering him and ordering her to leave town. Miss Trunchbull is driven insane by the terror and attacks the students, but Matilda keeps them out of harm's way with her powers and the students force Miss Trunchbull out of the school by pelting her with food and garbage until she leaves. Miss Honey's father's true will is discovered by the police which Miss Honey as the sole beneficiary of her father's assets and Miss Honey moves back into her home, with Matilda visiting frequently. Sometime later, the FBI finally uncovers enough evidence to prosecute Harry and they prepare to flee to Guam. They stop by Miss Honey's house to take Matilda with them, but she refuses to accompany them, claiming that she wants to stay with Miss Honey who admits that she has come to see Matilda as the daughter she never had. In that moment, Harry and Zinnia state that Matilda was the only daughter they had ever had and never understood, but they decide to let Miss Honey adopt her by signing the adoption papers, this time on good terms with her. Harry, Zinnia and Michael escape while Matilda lives a happy life with Miss Honey. Cast Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Matilda|link=Cream the Rabbit Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Harry Wormwood|link=Espio the Chameleon Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Zinnia Wormwood|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Miss Honey|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy as Michael Wormwood|link=Charmy Bee Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Agatha Trunchbull|link=Rouge the Bat Mushu 4.jpg|Mushu as FBI Agent Bob|link=Mushu Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as FBI Agent Bill|link=Vector the Crocodile Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Lavender Brown|link=Amy Rose Helen 7.jpg|Helen as Amanda Thripp|link=Helen Cosmo the Seedrian 3.jpg|Cosmo as Hortensia|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Chris smiled 2.jpg|Chris as Bruce Bogtrotter|link=Christopher Thorndyke Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Phelps, the Librarian|link=Sawyer Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Cream Style Movies